


一场意外

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: ao3补档 七年之痒的番外
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 3





	一场意外

作为自小便能够直接目睹黄钟旼和黄旼炫三天一小吵五天一大吵的黄家老二，黄敏仲自幼深谙黄氏生存法则：金钟炫就是黄家食物链的顶点，一切类似金钟炫的人与生物都能受其恩惠，得到家主大人的爱屋及乌。

趋利避害的小狐狸自然是从小伪装成人畜无害的乌龟模样，骗得一手好爹，却骗不过胞兄。而他那个不被家主爱屋及乌的哥哥其实才是把爹地性格继承了十中七八的那个，尤其执拗的程度上是十成十的另一个金钟炫。他在看穿大小狐狸心中的歪脑筋上更是具有独特的天赋，只不过对同仇敌忾的弟弟多一分宽容，对罪魁祸首的父亲毫不留情的戳穿。

“敏仲你看见你家又上热帖了吗？”一进教室他的好友，隔壁邕家的，就贴过来打趣他，“你也是alpha的情报泄露啦，然后隔空失恋了一波alpha。然后现在已经发展到全论坛催生三胎的程度了。”

“他们对我爹2.0到底有什么执念，盯了十年了。”黄敏仲边说边不急不慢的掏出书，“不过这是不可能的，他敢我哥咬死他，物理意义的。”

已经脑补出小黄旼炫手刃大黄旼炫的电影场景的邕家小子继续添油加醋的说到：“谁不喜欢钟炫叔叔那样大方温柔又可爱的omega啊，比隔壁那些天天只会打扮攀比勾心斗角的好一百倍吧？”

“万一第三个是omega了，但是像我爸不就完蛋了。”

“不开国际玩笑的说，你爸泥塑粉也不少不是吗.....”

黄敏仲想到他手贱去搜的cp贴和同人文突然陷入了缄默，其中不少对象还是他旁边这个人的爸爸。

互联网是有记忆的，饭圈更不伐热爱考古的人。正如黄旼炫和金钟炫的爱情可以整理出接近三十年的时间线，邕圣祐和黄旼炫的cpf也能抠出n个影帝夫妻假恩爱，aa恋才是真爱的证据。按理说这种东西，当事人怎么都不可能当真，但是黄敏仲知道这个贴就是因为这次严重到连金钟炫本人都有些吃味了。影帝先生万万没有想到自己年近半百了还能遭遇新的婚姻危机，而且两个儿子都站在自己爱人那边一副要撕了自己的样子。

“他们是被什么邪教组织洗脑了吗？”黄旼炫坐在家中餐厅，吃着为他留着的微波炉加热的便利店便当，一边想道。

已经步入四十代后半的他们，做爱的频率虽然不及年轻时的疯狂，倒也维持着稳定的一周两次频率。当然有时候他在厨房或是客厅，看见自己这一生最爱的人平和柔软的模样，还是会忍不住邪火上窜，压住omega不顾两个倒霉儿子的存在就在原地做起来。他的omega是个薄脸皮的人，会隐忍着吟哦，眼神不情愿中带着娇媚，反倒像只可怜的小母猫一样诱人。然后他就会上下操作撬开小猫的嘴和生殖腔，把淫言浪语套出来，把浓稠精液射进去。

金钟炫对此当然是半纵容的，但是要是事后被钟旼撞到，自己必然是被黑脸好几天。这小子从小时候就对自己疼爱自家omega这件事非常的具有敌意，就像天生是来替金钟炫向黄旼炫讨债的一样。

“要是我不和他做爱，你这个臭小子还不知道从哪来呢。”黄旼炫愤愤不平的想着。

着实钟旼的到来也确实是因为他的一次心血来潮，这是他对金钟炫的一大愧事。他记得那是一期番宣节目的录制，观众大部分都是omega，其中混杂了准备发情的人，正好信息素和金钟炫的相近，影响了他的易感期，让他头脑发胀得异常沉默。

好不容易熬到串场时，黄旼炫稍微和录制成员打了声招呼就走出了摄影棚。作为结合已久的ao搭档，金钟炫在他还在休息室门外的时候就嗅到了alpha的异常。他打开门，却被黄旼炫一把抓住手腕，拉着跑到其他楼层的卫生间里，踹开一个隔间就把人推进去。

“唔......你干什么啊！”

“想要了。”他喘着粗气在自己的omega耳边说到。

“哈？”金钟炫被这人的无厘头吓到了。

“但是等会还要继续录制所以不能弄脏衣服和妆面。”他继续自顾自的说到。

虽然依旧不清楚事情的来龙去脉，金钟炫看着黄旼炫的性器在西裤下已经撑起了一个小帐篷，喷抑制剂怕是也不能那么快消下去，无奈的同意了。但是金牌经纪人也不知道什么个体位才能避免弄脏影帝先生身上的昂贵西装，手足无措的不知道怎么开始。

罪魁祸首倒是轻笑一声，握住omega的肩膀让他转了半圈，面朝马桶站定。金钟炫这才理解了男人的想法，把手搭上马桶水箱，腰线顺从的塌了下去，像猫科动物的雌兽一样把自己的臀部顶上男人下腹。

滚烫的肉棒捅进去的时候，没有甜腻的娇吟，只有身下人微微的颤抖。穴肉紧紧箍着硕大的龟头，让黄旼炫觉得有些难受。他拍拍omega的屁股示意他不要那么紧张，这穴紧得就像没有开过苞的处子。清脆的响声却让敏感而羞赧的omega更是下意识咬紧了自己体内的阴茎，这一刺激让黄旼炫差点就射出来了。

他只能一边抚摸omega的后颈一边用肉棒去搔弄身下人的敏感点，来让omega更情动更放松享受。但是毕竟这里只是放送局的公共厕所，没有熏香没有音乐，甚至弥漫着拖把的淡淡霉味，在时刻担心会不会有人误入的情况下，金钟炫也不能完全的沉入。他盯着马桶旁从下往上数第二块砖上的污渍，近乎沉默的执行着这次突然的性爱。

数百次活塞运动后，黄旼炫把结深深的卡入金钟炫的生殖腔，被浇灌的感觉和颈后的刺痛同时侵袭进omega的脑海，引出了今日第一声娇吟。他无力的扶住墙壁，腰线彻底垮塌下去，腰侧的手指痕迹斑驳，这倒反让alpha更加激动。黄旼炫撸了撸半硬的阴茎，就着穴口的精液就再一次插了进去。

“唔......你该......回去做准备了。哈阿......”

“再来一次，钟炫，最后一次，我们快一点。”他亲着omega的后背安慰到。

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。金钟炫开小差的想昨天其实也才刚做过，今天大概两次也就能结束了吧。实在是环境太过于不符合洁癖的天性，让这一切都过于混沌的不真实。简单的板式隔间，衣衫半褪的自己，男人低沉的喘气声，身后一片泥泞的被内射感，就像a片里被骗到厕所诱奸的学生妹。

还有男人莫名其妙的话：“钟炫呐，如果怀上了，我们就生下来吧。”

黄旼炫自己也想不通，自己当时钱包里就有备用避孕套，可是还是肉见肉的直接上了。可以说蓄谋已久为十年情感更添美满，可以说自己是因为突然被撩起的情欲，再次认识到了自己可能有替代品的焦虑。

最后的结局就是一个月后验孕棒上的两道红线。


End file.
